Grocery Shopping
by sakiena
Summary: M'gann takes Conner grocery shopping for the first time.


**September 20****th**** 2011 13:09 EST – Mount Justice**

"Conner!" the martian girl sang to her boyfriend as she stepped into the kitchen, only to find him staring into a mostly-empty fridge.

"M'gann, I'm hungry."

A smile graced the freckled girl's lips as she walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" she inquired playfully.

"I don't know" he answered, narrowing his eyes.

M'gann brought a hand to her lips, letting out a giggle.

"What?" Conner said roughly, jerking his head towards his girlfriend.

"Nothing, nothing. I think it's about time you go on your first grocery shopping trip."

Conner's eyes widened when M'gann grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the kitchen as she changed from her uniform and to her usual civilian clothing.

"Wait, M'gann-" Superboy began, but was cut off by the other.

"Oh! I forgot about your shirt!" she remembered.

The boy rolled his eyes before letting go of her now-white hand and proceeded to taking off his shirt and turning it inside out.

The shape-shifter silently thanked whoever was listening that his back was turned to her; it would be awkward if they even kept eye contact.

Plus, she had a nice view.

Once he turned around, she stopped her ogling and looked into his eyes, smiling inelegantly.

His lips curled up to a smirk.

"Let's gooooo" the girl dragged unnecessarily, turning around and then tripping over her own feet.

Of course, the ebony-haired boy caught her before she fell face-first to the floor.

Heat pooled in her cheeks and ears at her clumsiness. "Sorry" she mumbled, walking in front of the boy who had crossed his arms now, still smirking at her cuteness.

The girl walked to her room and grabbed her wallet, her boyfriend following close behind.

She grabbed his hand again, lacing their fingers together.

M'gann quickly walked over to a computer to ensure their destination, and then ran to the zeta-tube, pulling her boy along.

They ended up coming out of a warehouse. Just across the street was a supermarket.

Before M'gann would start dragging him again, Conner grabbed her by the waist, where she blinked in confusion.

"Stop dragging me around" he ordered.

A look of guilt quickly flashed across the telepathic girl's face before a grin grew on his.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"C'mon."

The boy with super-human strength let her go and squatted down for his girl to climb onto his back.

"No more pulling me around" he demanded in all seriousness.

Megan couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait… you know how to cross a street, right?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure" he somewhat reassured, checking for cars.

After his first step on the street, she practically shrieked, "be careful!" into his ear, which faintly threw him off guard.

"Don't worry, M'gann" he comforted her.

"I'm gonna worry" she answered.

Conner rolled his eyes once again, looking left and right cautiously.

Every few steps he took, the scarlet-haired girl would throw another "careful" or "watch out," which annoyed him to no end.

"M'gann M'orzz, I am being careful" he told her, clearly irritated.

"Sorry, sorry" Megan repeated.

A few more steps, and he fully made it across the street.

She gave him a kiss on the back of his ear before unwrapping her limbs from around him, standing on her own.

Miss M looked over her shoulder at blue eyes and gave a graceful smile and nodded her head at the building in front of them. She began to walk and he trailed behind.

Once they entered, all Conner did was stare in amazement, and Megan laughed once again.

He didn't really mind; he was starting to get used to it already.

She had to take his hand again to get his attention, which made her chuckle; he was acting like a small child. Which earned her a pair of narrowed eyes staring at her.

She turned around and walked over to a stray shopping cart, wheeling it front of her, Conner behind her like a lost puppy.

As they walked around the store, Superboy still fascinated, M'gann picked up a few things they need; milk, water, bread, all that stuff, just until they reached the junk good aisle.

"Oh my god" Conner whispered, even more astonished than before.

"This is heaven for Wally" the amber-eyed girl agreed, already dumping a pack of cookies into the cart.

"Whatever you want, Conner" she told him, already filling the cart as she pleased.

He nodded his head slowly, reaching for a bag of chips that he never even heard of, and threw it in with the other junk.

M'gann dropped in chocolate and random candies, popcorn, just about anything, no real reason for it, actually.

The blue-eyed boy tossed a pack of gummies into the wagon, and then another.

"WAIT" Miss Martian began, which startled Superboy.

"What?!"

"We forgot the ice cream."

The half-kryptonian raised an eyebrow, but she was already running out of the aisle and skid to another. Of course, he followed behind, since he was secretly afraid of getting lost.

By the time he reached her, she had three gallons of ice cream in her arms, still reaching for more.

"You seriously have enough money to pay for this?" the hero questioned her, reaching out to take the frozen treats from her.

"Yup! Don't worry, Conner" she responded, grabbing two more gallons.

He once again raised a dark eyebrow as she closed the glass door with her hip (which he really liked) and awaited the next thing to do.

"Fruits and veggies" the martian said, as if she read his mind.

Oh wait.

"I've got the cart" stated Conner.

"Alright, cutie. Follow me."

As M'gann skipped to the correct aisle, Conner felt a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Megan just picked a few pears, apples, carrots, broccoli, celery, bananas.

And then she spotted something unfamiliar.

"Conner, come over here" the mind-reader softly ordered, and he did as told.

"What are these? Do you know?" she asked, pointing at a brown, fuzzy and round thing.

The half-human boy's face scrunched up in disgust at whatever that was.

"What _is _that?"

"I don't know!"

M'gann had decided to pick one up to inspect it further, which was when she noticed the sign underneath the crate that held them.

"This thing is called… a kiwi?" M'gann spoke unsurely, feeling the new-found fruit between her fingers.

"Don't touch it" Conner said, still in disgust, but decided to pick one of his own.

"This is so _weird_" the physic girl said.

Conner was surprise; didn't she learn everything about Earth already? And wasn't she here longer?

But since so much knowledge was stored into him… how does _he _now know?

"Welp, since we touched it already… I guess we'll have to buy it, then" M'gann told him regretfully.

The boy once again narrowed his eyes. "Ew."

"I know" M'gann agreed once again.

Once they came back, the martian ran to the kitchen, and sliced open this kiwi to find green.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Conner jogged up to her.

"Look!"

The girl held up the two halves of the fuzzy fruit to her boyfriend.

He stared at it for a few seconds before leaving.

She laughed again.


End file.
